Untitled Fun
by tastelikemints
Summary: Fuji has some fun in health class with Tezuka.


**Untitled Fun**

"Now let's review the male reproductive system…"

Fuji, like usual, wasn't listening to a single word the teacher was saying, but unlike usual, he wasn't staring out the window. Instead, he was staring at a certain note-taking buchou. Fuji chuckled mentally when he noticed Tezuka's eyebrow twitch.

Fuji thought he was quite lucky this semester. Not only was he sharing a class with his dear buchou but they also had health class together. Tezuka, on the other hand wondered why on earth he was stuck with a sadistic tensai in a health class. That proved to be very bad from the beginning and got worse since they started learning the reproductive system. The teasing got worse now that they were on such a sensitive subject.

"Now we'll be playing a game. Please get into pairs," said the teacher.

Fuji, finally aware of his surroundings, took his eyes off Tezuka ("Finally," sighed Tezuka) and revealed his eyes to the approaching students. They all backed away from the threatening glare. It was like this every time they would pair up. At first many of the students in the class would try to take Fuji or Tezuka to be their partners but they failed as Fuji's possessiveness over Tezuka got scary. The smart ones had enough sense to stop trying while others, still ignorant of the results, tried in hopes of pairing up with Tezuka or Fuji only to get their hopes crushed by Fuji's scary glare.

As Fuji turned his gaze back on Tezuka, he had a sweet smile back on and his eyes shut again.

"Want to be my partner, Mitsu?" asked Fuji sweetly.

"Do I have a choice?"

Fuji's smile widening was all Tezuka got in return.

"Okay, Now that we're in pairs, I'm going to give each pair a die and each partner is going to roll it 6 times and record it. When you're done rolling, give it to your partner for them to roll."

_'Why do I have a bad feeling where this is going?'_ Tezuka thought.

"Ne Mitsu, This sounds like a fun game," said Fuji with a big grin.

_'Bad, bad feeling…'_

The class was in a loud chatter as they worked on the activity. Tezuka and Fuji finished theirs in an instant so they started to talk about the upcoming tennis matches. It was more like Fuji was talking and Tezuka was nodding or giving a one word response.

"Okay, everyone finished? Great! Then we'll begin. Everyone who rolled a 6, please stand up," announced the teacher. Tezuka and Fuji looked down on their papers. Both surprisingly had gotten a 6 the first time so both stood up simultaneously. Fuji looked around; it was roughly about half the class standing.

"Everyone who is standing up, congratulations, you just got pregnant or got someone pregnant." Everyone looked extremely shocked. Fuji looked like he was enjoying it and looked even happier if possible.

"Mitsu! We're having a baby!" Fuji squealed, just like a girl.

Tezuka felt a headache coming on. "We cannot have a baby!" he said firmly.

"What are you talking about? You got me pregnant. Now we are going to have a baby." Fuji grinned. "I wonder if it's going to be a girl or boy?" Fuji pondered out loud, gaining weird looks from the people near him.

"Fuji…" Tezuka said warningly.

All he got in return was a sweet, innocent smile from Fuji.

"There is no baby."

"Yes there is. I feel him kicking," insisted Fuji as he rubbed his stomach as if calming down the "baby."

Tezuka let out a sigh. "Fuji, you **can't **have a baby," emphasizing the 'can't.'

Fuji smiled again. "Yes, I can."

**The next day…**

"Ne Mitsu, What should we name him?"

Tezuka just couldn't believe it. It was just impossible for boys to have babies and the last time he checked Fuji definitely had cough the male reproductive organ.

Tezuka was so in deep thought that he didn't notice Fuji's smile turn into a big grin. Soon Fuji was just laughing. The look on his boyfriend's face was priceless. He was laughing so hard that he had to hold onto the fence for support.

Broken out of his thoughts by Fuji's laughter, he shot a glare at the Tensai.

"What's so funny?" Tezuka was getting irritated.

Fuji looked at Tezuka and started cracking up again. It took Fuji 5 minutes to calm down while Tezuka stood with arms crossed across his chest, looking really impatient.

"Mitsu…It's just a mechanical baby," Fuji explained.

Tezuka let out a sigh of relief. The baby had looked so real. And then there was Fuji laughing at him…

"Fuji…20 laps!" ordered Tezuka.

"Mou! Is this how you treat your wife after he gave birth to your only son?" pouted Fuji.

"30 laps!"

"If you're going to be like that, then I want a divorce!"

"40 laps!"

"Fine!" Fuji gave in. "But at least hold Kunisuke while I do the laps," said Fuji as he pushed the baby into Tezuka's arm.

"Kunisuke?" said Tezuka confusingly.

"Hai! Kunimitsu + Syusuke Kunisuke," explained Fuji. "Be good for daddy while mommy run the laps mean ol' Daddy gave," shouted Fuji to Kunisuke as he started running.

Tezuka walked over to the bench and sat down with Kunisuke cradled in his arms. His gaze fell to his "son" then onto Fuji and let out a sigh.

"Syusuke…You are too much sometimes…" murmured Tezuka.

_**Owari.**_

Please don't forget to Review! And please check out the sequel - '**Untitled Insanity**'.


End file.
